1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas-turbine and steam power-generating plant with a coal gasification plant which is supplied with oxygen via an air separation plant with a methanol synthesis plant connected to the coal gasification plant, with a part of the steam power-generating plant connected to a waste heat boiler of the gas turbine, as well as with a nitrogen line leading from the air separation plant to the combustion chamber of the gas turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas turbine and steam generating plant with a coal gasification plant and with a methanol synthesis plant has been proposed (German Application No. P 33 19 732.6 and U.S. application Ser. No. 614,470 filed May 25, 1984). It is characterized by extraordinary flexibility in the generation of electric power. Because the generation of methanol is increased in times of low load, the coal gasifier can be operated in this gas-turbine and steam power generating plant always with constant power matched to its optimum efficiency. For this proposed power-generating concept, a hydrogen sulfide absorber and a Claus plant are necessary for removing the sulfur.